The Famous Jett Jackson
'''The Famous Jett Jackson '''is a joint Canadian and American coming-of-age television series for children about a boy named Jett Jackson (Lee Thompson Young) who plays a teenage secret agent on a fictional TV show-within-a-show called Silverstone. Premise Jett Jackson previously lived with his actress mother in Los Angeles, but missed his home and his friends. Longing for a relatively normal life, Jett succeeds in getting the production of Silverstone moved to the fictional Wilsted, North Carolina, thus providing jobs to townspeople while affording Jett the chance to live with his father, Sheriff Woodrick "Wood" Jackson, and his great-grandmother, Miz Coretta (whom Jett calls Nana). Keeping in touch with his mother Jules by video link on his computer (though by the third season she also moved to Wilsted), Jett now spends part of his time with family, friends and school, and the rest living the life of a working actor and celebrity. In doing so, Jett often ends up in sticky situations, usually aided and abetted by his childhood friend, J.B., his not-quite girlfriend Kayla, and sometimes by Cubby, Silverstone's wacky special effects wizard. In the second half of the series, Jett's new co-star, Riley Grant, is added to the mix. The show within the show, Silverstone, is about a spy who works for Mission Omega Matrix (the acronym being a pun on the word "Mom") in order to save the world from villains like Dr. Hypnoto and The Rat. In contrast to Jett, Silverstone has no family, only his mentor, Artemus, and eventually his partner "Hawk" (surname Hawkins) ("played" by Riley Grant). From the second season onward, the action sequences and Silverstone subplots become more prominent. The relative realism of Jett's home life sometimes gave way to fantasy or paranormal elements, such as one episode in which Jett learns about a shameful incident in Wilsted's history with a little prodding from the ghost of a key figure in the buried scandal. Other episodes dealt with issues in a more realistic and contemporary way, such as when J.B.'s father's family-owned store is threatened by the arrival of high-powered, "big box" competition, and another in which Jett's English teacher, Dr. Dupree, runs afoul of local attempts at censorship of a class reading assignment. Other episodes dealt with such topics as bulimia and the question of whether Jett, with his relatively sheltered and pampered home life, can truly understand or cope with the problems of other African Americans. The series was followed by a Disney Channel movie in which Jett finds himself trapped in Silverstone's world, and vice versa. In that movie he takes on Silverstone's role for real and is able to muddle through while Silverstone does the same thing in Jett's world until Miz Coreta finds out the truth and he returns home and sends Jett back as well. The movie ends with Jett returning to Silverstone's world and helping him complete his mission by rescuing Silverstone from Kragg and then defeating Kragg alongside his hero alter-ego. Cast Main *Lee Thompson Young as Jett Jackson/Silverstone *Ryan Sommers Baum as J.B. Halliburton *Kerry Duff as Kayla West *Gordon Greene as Woodrick Jackson *Montrose Hagins as Miz Coretta *Melanie Nicholls-King as Jules Jackson Recurring *Jeffrey Douglas as Cubby *Lindy Booth as Riley Grant/Hawk *Nigel Shawn Williams as Nigel Essex/Artemus *Robert Bockstael as Mr. Dupree Episodes See Also: List of The Famous Jett Jackson Episodes History and Related Series Show creator Fracaswell Hyman reportedly devised the character before casting Lee Thompson Young for the role. Like Jett, Young was raised in a single parent home in the South, and deciding on an acting career at an early age. Young went on to write one of the episodes produced for the series. The series included both young guest stars such as Hayden Christensen, Britney Spears and Destiny's Child and veteran stars such as Eartha Kitt, the latter of whom played the new coach of Wilsted's minor league baseball team in one episode. Although it was well received and regarded as a success, the series ended on June 22, 2001, allegedly due to Disney's unstated policy of making only 65 episodes per series. The series was in re-runs on Disney Channel from June 23, 2001 to June 2004 at 12:30am E/P. In August 2013, lead actor Lee Thompson Young was found dead of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. Film Jett Jackson: The Movie premiered on Disney Channel in 2001. Syndication After being removed from the Disney Channel schedule in June 2004, the show briefly aired on ABC Family as part of the Jetix programming block. The show was briefly seen again on Disney XD in 2009. Critical Reaction Response to the show was generally positive. Laura Fries of Variety, the Hollywood trade paper, noted in her review of Jett Jackson: The Movie that "Young serves as an appealing role model, much like Sarah Michelle Gellar's Buffy the Vampire Slayer - someone who can fulfill young, action craving audiences without the gratuitous violence. There's a sense of empowerment associated with these sort of roles, and handled correctly, they function as an excellent allegory for the confusing teenage years." Although she mentions "contrived plot devices", she also refers to the series as "clever" and "an extremely entertaining concept". Awards and Nominations The series The Famous Jett Jackson and its young cast were nominated for Young Artist Awards, presented by the nonprofit Young Artist Foundation, in several categories in the course of the show's run. Category:The Famous Jett Jackson Category:Disney Channel Shows